deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 2)
Combo weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons in Maintenance Rooms. In both Fortune City and Still Creek, Chuck Greene can discover how to make combo weapons through cards which tell them how to make certain combo weapons. These cards can be obtained by examining various fixtures around Fortune City, rescuing survivors, defeating psychopaths and by purchasing with money. Some combo weapons can be purchased from pawnshops and from other survivors. Combo weapons can also be created by trial and error. When a combo weapon is created without first identifying a combo card, a scratch card is obtained instead. This will record how the weapon is made. However, a combo weapon created without a combo card cannot perform its heavy attack and gains less PP from killing zombies. List of Combo Weapons * Air Horn - Created by combining a Pylon with any color Spray Paint * Auger - Created by combining a Pitchfork with a Drill Motor * Beer Hat - Created by combining Beer and a Construction Hat * Blambow - Created by combining a Bow and Arrow with Dynamite * Blazing Aces - Created by combining a Tennis Racket with a Tiki Torch * Blitzkrieg - Created by combining an Electric Chair with an LMG or Merc Assault Rifle * Boomstick - Created by combining a Shotgun with a Pitchfork * Burning Skull- Created by combining a Bull Skull with Motor Oil * Defiler - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Fire Axe * Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Bucket * Driller - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Spear * Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite * Electric Chair - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Battery * Electric Rake - Created by combining a Leaf Rake with a Battery * Exsanguinator - Created by combining a Vacuum Cleaner with a Saw Blade * Fire Spitter - Created by combining a Toy Spitball Gun with a Tiki Torch * Flamethrower - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Gasoline Canister * Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil * Fountain Lizard - Created by combining a Lizard Mask with Fountain Fireworks * Freedom Bear - Created by combining a Robot Bear with an LMG * Freezer Bomb - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with Dynamite * Gem Blower - Created by combining Gems with a Leaf Blower * Hacker - Created by combining a Flashlight and a Computer Case * Hail Mary - Created by combining a Football with a Grenade * Handychipper - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Lawnmower * Heliblade - Created by combining a Toy Helicopter with a Machete * Holy Arms - Created by combining a Training Sword with a Box of Nails * Infernal Arms - Created by combining a Training Sword with Motor Oil * I.E.D. - Created by combining a Box of Nails with a Propane Tank * Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Bowie Knife * Laser Sword - Created by combining Gems with a Flashlight * Molotov - Created by combining Whiskey with a Newspaper * Paddlesaw - Created by combining a Paddle with a Chainsaw * Parablower - Created by combining an Parasol with a Leaf Blower * Plate Launcher - Created by combining Plates with a Cement Saw * Pole Weapon - Created by combining a Push Broom with a Machete * Porta-Mower - Created by combining a Lawnmower with a 2"x 4" * Power Guitar - Created by combining an Electric Guitar with an Amplifier * Reaper - Created by combining a Sickle with a Katana. (Case West only) * Ripper - Created by combining a Cement Saw with a Saw Blade * Roaring Thunder- Created by combining a Goblin Mask with a Battery * Rocket Launcher - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Rocket Fireworks * Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Fire Extinguisher * Spear Launcher - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Spear * Spiked Bat - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a Box of Nails * Sticky Bomb - Created by combining a Lawn Dart with Dynamite * Super B.F.G. - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with an Amplifier * Super Slicer - Created by combining a Servbot Mask and a Lawnmower * Tenderizers - Created by combining a Box of Nails with MMA gloves * Tesla Ball - Created by combining a Bingo Ball Cage and a Battery * Wingman - Created by combining a Queen with Nectar Case West Exclusive * Zap N' Shine - Created by combining a Floor Buffer with an Electric Prod * Laser gun - Created by combining a Laser sword with a Lighting gun Sortable Table of Combo Weapons *PP (Prestige Points) are doubled once you have the Combo Card. You can increase PP even more by getting Magazines Combat 1 through 3, each adding 10% to each weapons PP. *Ω = Requires Combocard to do attack. Combo Bikes The Combo Bikes are combo weapons that are made by combining a Dirtbike with another weapon. These bikes can't be created unless Chuck completes the mission Meet the Contestants and unlocks the trailer that can be used to create the combo bikes. Unlike the other combo weapons, the combo bikes don't have Combo Cards. Combo Bikes *Slicecycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Chainsaw *Rocket Launcher Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Rocket Launcher *Machine Gun Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with an LMG *Giant Stuffed Rabbit Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Giant Stuffed Rabbit *Wheelchair Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Wheelchair Bike Paint Jobs *Great American Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with USA Spray Paint. *Mean Green Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Green Spray Paint. *Red Rocket Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Red Spray Paint. *Blue Thunder Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Blue Spray Paint. *Purple Punisher Motorcycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with Purple Spray Paint. Trivia *None of the survivors will take any combo weapons from Chuck. *Combo weapons only require two items to make, but sometimes the end result is not realistic. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, a paddle and a chainsaw is required, but the finished weapon shows two chainsaws attached to the paddle. *The Blitzkrieg and Rocket Launcher Motorcycle are the only combo weapons in Dead Rising 2 that is made by combining a combo weapon with another weapon *If you have two weapons that can create a combo weapon, the wrench symbols on these weapons will shine if one of them is equipped, example, Bow and Arrow and Dynamite. Gallery Image:2132419723.jpg|Examples of combo cards Combo Weapons.png|Combo weapons announcement. Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay